Draugr Physiology
The power to use the abilities of draugr. Variation of Undead Physiology. Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a draugr, an undead creature from Norse mythology. They are undead Vikings that retain some semblance of intelligence and delight in the suffering that they cause. Physically they are usually relatively uncorrupted, if either very pale or "corpse-black" and larger and heavier than when they were alive: Thorolf of Eyrbyggja Saga was "uncorrupted, and with an ugly look about him... swollen to the size of an ox," and his body was so heavy that it could not be raised without levers. Draugar live in the graves of the dead, with a draugr being the animated body of the dead. As the graves of important men often contained a good amount of wealth, the draugr jealously guards his treasures even after death. Draugar are noted for having numerous magical abilities, such as shape-shifting, controlling the weather, and seeing into the future. Among the creatures that a draugr may turn into are a seal, a great flayed bull, a grey horse with a broken back but no ears or tail, and a cat that would sit upon a sleeper's chest and grow steadily heavier until the victim suffocated. Draugar are extremely powerful undead and have little to no weaknesses, in legends the hero would often have to literally wrestle the draugr back to their grave, thereby defeating them, since weapons would do no good. The creation of a draugr is not exactly clear, but in the Eyrbyggja saga, a shepherd is killed by a draugr and rises the next night as one himself. The draugr are also often known to haunt their living family. Applications *Burrowing/Earth Swimming *Curse Inducement *Death Inducement *Defunct Physiology *Density Manipulation *Disease Generation *Dream Walking *Enhanced Strength *Insanity Inducement *Precognition *Shapeshifting *Size Manipulation *Smoke Mimicry *Weather Manipulation Variations *Blood Consumption *Crushing *Matter Ingestion *Sun Blocking Associations *Norse Deity Physiology *Undead Physiology Known Users See Also: Our Wights Are Different. Gallery FGG_Lucas Graciano_Drauger_STEP_03.jpg spiral_undead_viking.jpg Draugr-0.jpg|A draugr attacking heroes in his enlarged form. draugr_horde_by_tobyfoxart-damrc0e.jpg|Draugr (Skyrim) are undead Nords that dwell in crypts. Draugr.png|Draugar (God of War (2018)) are undead warriors that died in battle but refused the Valkyries' call to Valhalla, returning to Midgard as enraged husks of their former selves. Mistcaller Yngvar HS.jpg|The kvaldir (World of Warcraft) are cursed spirits that roam the seas raiding ships and coastal settlements. Draugs.jpg|The Draug (The Secret World) are a undead fusion of human and sea life that dwell deep in the Atlantic, ensnaring all who come near. DraugBehemoth.jpg|The Draug Behemoth (The Secret World) is the most physically powerful variant of Draug. Skull Servant YuGiOh!.png|Skull Servant (Yu-Gi-Oh!) King of the Skull Servants Yugioh.png|King of the Skull Servants (Yu-Gi-Oh!) The Lady in Wight yugioh.png|The Lady in Wight (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Wightmare yugioh.jpg|Wightmare (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Wightprince yugioh.png|Wightprince (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Wight Children Game of Thrones.jpg|Wights (Game of Thrones) are undead humans animated into the service of the White Walkers Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers